Huntz Hall/Filmography
Filmography Film *''Dead End'' (1937) as Dippy *''Crime School'' (1938) as Goofy *''Little Tough Guy'' (1938) as 'Pig' *''Angels with Dirty Faces'' (1938) as Crab *''They Made Me a Criminal'' (1939) as Dippy *''Hell's Kitchen'' (1939) as Bingo *''The Angels Wash Their Faces'' (1939) as Huntz *''On Dress Parade'' (1939) as Cadet Johnny Cabot *''Call a Messenger'' (1939) as 'Pig' *''The Return of Doctor X'' (1939) as Pinky *''You're Not So Tough'' (1940) as Albert 'Pig' *''Junior G-Men'' (1940, Serial) as Gyp *''Give Us Wings'' (1940) as Pig *''Hit the Road'' (1941) as Pig Grogan *''Bowery Blitzkrieg'' (1941) as Limpy *''Mob Town'' (1941) as Pig *''Sea Raiders'' (1941, Serial) as Toby Nelson *''Spooks Run Wild'' (1941) as Glimpy *''Zis Boom Bah'' (1941) as Skeets Skillhorn *''Mr. Wise Guy'' (1942) as Glimpy Stone *''Junior G-Men of the Air'' (1942, Serial) as 'Bolts' Larson *''Private Buckaroo'' (1942) as Cpl. Anemic *''Let's Get Tough!'' (1942) as Glimpy *''Tough As They Come'' (1942) as Pig - aka Albert *''Smart Alecks'' (1942) as Glimpy *'''Neath Brooklyn Bridge'' (1942) as Glimpy *''Junior Army'' (1942) as Bushy Thomas *''Mug Town'' (1942) as Pig *''Kid Dynamite'' (1943) as Glimpy McGleavey *''Keep 'Em Slugging'' (1943) as Pig *''Clancy Street Boys'' (1943) as Glimpy Freedhoff *''Ghosts on the Loose'' (1943) as Glimpy Freedhoff *''Mr. Muggs Steps Out'' (1943) as Glimpy Freedhoff *''Million Dollar Kid'' (1944) as Glimpy Freedhoff *''Follow the Leader'' (1944) as Glimpy Freedhoff *''Block Busters'' (1944) as Glimpy *''Bowery Champs'' (1944) as Glimpy McClusky *''Bring On the Girls'' (1945) as Sailor *''Docks of New York'' (1945) as Glimpy *''Wonder Man'' (1945) as Sailor *''Mr. Muggs Rides Again'' (1945) as Glimpy *''Come Out Fighting'' (1945) as Glimpy *''A Walk in the Sun'' (1945) as Pvt. Carraway *''Live Wires'' (1946) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''In Fast Company'' (1946) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Bowery Bombshell'' (1946) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Spook Busters'' (1946) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Mr. Hex'' (1946) as Sach Sullivan *''Hard Boiled Mahoney'' (1947) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''News Hounds'' (1947) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Bowery Buckaroos'' (1947) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Angels' Alley'' (1948) as Sach 'Turkey' Horace Debussy Jones *''Jinx Money'' (1948) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Smugglers' Cove'' (1948) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Trouble Makers'' (1948) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones, also called 'Chopper' McGee *''Fighting Fools'' (1949) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Hold That Baby!'' (1949) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Angels in Disguise'' (1949) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Master Minds'' (1949) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones, aka Ali Ben Sachmo *''Blonde Dynamite'' (1950) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Lucky Losers'' (1950) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' / 'Sacramento' Jones *''Triple Trouble'' (1950) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Blues Busters'' (1950) as Horace DeBussy 'Sach' Jones, aka The Bowery Thrush *''Bowery Battalion'' (1951) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Ghost Chasers'' (1951) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Let's Go Navy!'' (1951) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Crazy Over Horses'' (1951) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Hold That Line'' (1952) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones, a.k.a. Hurricane Jones *''Here Come the Marines'' (1952) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones Jr. *''Feudin' Fools'' (1952) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''No Holds Barred'' (1952) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Jalopy'' (1953) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Loose in London'' (1953) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Clipped Wings'' (1953) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Private Eyes'' (1953) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Paris Playboys'' (1954) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones / Prof. Maurice Gaston Le Beau *''The Bowery Boys Meet the Monsters'' (1954) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Jungle Gents'' (1954) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Bowery to Bagdad'' (1955) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''High Society'' (1955) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Spy Chasers'' (1955) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Jail Busters'' (1955) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Dig That Uranium'' (1955) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Crashing Las Vegas'' (1956) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Fighting Trouble'' (1956) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Hot Shots'' (1956) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Hold That Hypnotist'' (1957) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Spook Chasers'' (1957) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Looking for Danger'' (1957) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Up in Smoke'' (1957) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''In the Money'' (1958) as Horace Debussy 'Sach' Jones *''Second Fiddle to a Steel Guitar'' (1965) as Huntz *''Gentle Giant'' (1967) as Dink Smith *''The Phynx'' (1970) as Huntz Hall *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) as Judge *''The Manchu Eagle Murder Caper Mystery'' (1975) as Deputy Roy *''Won Ton Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' (1976) as Moving Man *''Valentino'' (1977) as Jesse Lasky *''Gas Pump Girls'' (1979) as Uncle Joe *''The Escape Artist'' (1982) as Turnkey *''Cyclone'' (1987) as Long John *''Auntie Lee's Meat Pies'' (1992) as Farmer Television *''Flipper'' (1966, Episodes: "Disaster in the Everglades, Parts 1 and 2") as Barney *''The Chicago Teddy Bears'' (1971, 5 Episodes) as Dutch *''Good Heavens'' (1974, Episode: "Good Neighbor Maxine") as Barney *''The Ghost Busters'' (1975, Episodes: "Which Witch Is Which?" & "Merlin the Magician") as Gronk *''The Sky's the Limit'' (1975, TV Movie) as Hitchhiker *''CHiPS'' (1978, Episode: "Crack-Up") as Armored car driver *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1982, Episode: "Big Brother") as the Happy Wanderer *''Night Heat'' (1988, Episode: "Bless Me Father") as Father O'Malley *''Daddy Dearest'' (1993, Episode: "American We") as the Pretzel Man (final appearance)